


The Most Beautiful Moment In Life

by bangtan101



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, GOT7 - Freeform, High School, Love, New Student, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan101/pseuds/bangtan101
Summary: It's hard being the new kid in school. Jimin finds this out when he transfers to a new school for an unknown reason. When he enters the classroom he looks at the class. But one boy in the class caught his attention and refuses to give it back. What was his motive for moving here, and will he be able to overcome these strong feelings for his classmate?





	The Most Beautiful Moment In Life

It's always hard being the new kid, especially if everyone has known each other for years. Jimin learned this the hard way as he transferred to a different high school for his final year. The classes were small, very small as he was the 7th member of his class. The people seemed strange at a first glance and had their obvious roles. There was the class clown, a very loud and extroverted boy at the front to the classroom doing an impression of something. It was hard to tell what though. In front of him was one boy laughing profusely at this. However, as soon as he saw Jimin watching him, he stopped and sunk down in his chair, blushing a little. This must be the shy one. In front of the window were two people arguing, one very buff one and another very attractive one. "The jock and the popular one. Great." Jimin mumbled to himself. He hadn't had the best of experiences with those kind of people in the past. There was another one trying his best to break them up before it got physical as if it did, the popular one's face would not look as pretty as it did before. This boy was very tall and had glasses propped up on top of his head. Jimin laughed as the tall boy gave up on sorting them out and went to sit down but missed his chair. This class seemed loud, with a lot of noticeable characters in it. However, there was one boy who stood out to Jimin more than the others by for some reason not standing out at all. There at the back of the room sat the last person in this class, staring out of the window, probably wishing that he could be somewhere else right now. Every now and then he would write something on a piece of paper he had in his pocket and then quickly fold it back up before anyone else noticed. Jimin was transfixed with the boy. But as he was staring at him, a face appeared in front of his eyes, followed by a "Hi I'm Hoseok. What's your name?". Jimin jumped back a little bit, rudely awakened from looking at the mysterious boy. The one who had been doing impressions just a few minutes prior was now standing in his vision, hand stretched out waiting for a handshake. "Oh sorry. I'm Jimin.". He hesitantly shook his hand, praying that it wasn't some kind of prank that was about to played on him in his first five minutes. To his relief, it wasn't. "Welcome to our very small class. I'll introduce you to everyone.". Everyone was introduced to Jimin one by one. The shy boy, named Taehyung, greeted him by a small smile and head nod before turning red and quickly returning to his seat. Jimin liked him already. He seemed like the kind of person who warms up to you. Next was the jock and popular boy, whose fight had finally resolved itself. "They fight all the time but it's all jokes. Nothing to worry about." said Hoseok, which immediately made Jimin even more worried. The tall boy was called Namjoon. He was the smartest person the class. "Top 1% of Korea." Hoseok added, which made Namjoon display a look of embarrassment but also a little bit smug. However, he was also always falling over and breaking things. Oh and he was class president. "And that is Yoongi. He takes a while to break though but once you do he's very caring.". Hoseok was now pointing at the boy at the back. He looked up at the mention of his name and locked eyes with Jimin. This only lasted for a second though before he looked down and stared at his fingers. "Yoongi." Jimin whispered his name under his breath. His name. It was such a beautiful name.   
"What was that?" asked Hoseok, who now seemed to have extremely good hearing.   
"Oh nothing. They all seem nice."  
"They are once you get to know them. I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly." This was followed by Jimin's fake and nervous laughter. Hoseok may be sure, but he's never been more unsure of anything in his life.

"So why did you transfer?". A voice from beside him caught Jimin off guard. It was Jin, the popular one. He was leaning over the desk to talk to him. Jimin waited a second before answering. He seemed genuinely interested but he had experienced fake interest, which lead to the reason he left his old school. "I moved to Seoul recently. I used to live is Busan.". This caught the attention of the jock who was sitting a couple of seats over. He turned to look Jimin up and down, concentrating on his face, making Jimin feel very intimidated. "Nope don't know you." concluded the jock called Jungkook. "I lived there too.". Thank God. If anyone knew why he moved, why he was bullied at his old school, he wouldn't be able to show his face in that school again. "You seem so jumpy. Calm down we won't hurt you." called out Namjoon from behind him, placing his hand on Jimin's shoulder which, ironically, made him jump a little much to the amusement of his class mates. After apologising, Jimin began to laugh with them. For once, people were laughing with him and not at him. That felt great. 

The next period was sports. Since it was his first time doing it at this school, Jimin was allowed to sit and watch everyone do their thing. By doing this, he was able to see what his class mates were good at who he should avoid competing against. Jungkook, of course, was doing everything with 101% of his energy, which seemed to not be running out however much he put himself through. Namjoon and Taehyung were surprisingly good at everything, despite not seeming like the sporty type on the outside. Jin spent half the time trying to make sure his hair didn't get ruined and the other half trying to partner up with the three people who were good so he could make it seem like he was doing something. Namjoon seemed to really want him with him, despite Jungkook's constant arguments with Jin over who was better. Hoseok spent about ten minutes trying to get Yoongi off of the bench, constantly saying "Come on! Lets be team YoonSeok!" which was only met by "I've told you several times I've hurt my ankle." but this fell on deaf ears, contradicting Hoseok being able to hear anything and everything. After finally giving up, he left. Now it was just Jimin and Yoongi left on the bench. This was his chance. All he had to do was say something. Anything! But nothing was coming out. He would open his mouth and every word he thought of would fly away. "Are you alright?". Yoongi was now looking him, a mixture of confusion and concern in his voice. SHIT! Yoongi had been watching the entire time. "Yeah I'm, I'm good. Just a bit overwhelmed.". Jimin managed to drag this sentence out of his mouth, tripping over every word he said. This was met with an uncertain nod from Yoongi before he looked back into the distance. 'Well that blew every chance I ever had with him' thought Jimin 'He might not even be like me anyway. He probably is not'. He was so caught up in his own world that he barely noticed Yoongi tapping him on the shoulder. "The coach said I should show you around the pitches and things. Since we're both not doing anything.". The next half an hour was filled with Jimin trying not to say something stupid but also trying to say something so it wouldn't seem like he hated him. After it was over, all he wanted to do was bang his head against the wall. He thought Yoongi hated him. But he had a talent for that, overthinking things so that it would almost drive him insane.

It was lunch and the cafeteria was a lot bigger than expected for such a small school. It was also filled with people that Jimin had never seen before. Hoseok guided him to the table that everyone in his class was sitting at along with some other people were sitting at. Reading Jimin's confused expression, he explained "That's form G. We tend to stay in our classes but our form mixes with G sometimes. They're a nice group of people, quite like our class in a way.". There were 7 of them as well, each with very similar personalities to every member of Jimin's class. First there was Jackson, who seemed to be a mixture of Jungkook and Namjoon. All the muscles and all the brains. He was kind of like the perfect man. Jaebum was the president of that class, a strong leader as well. Just by watching him you could tell he was in control of his class mates, even if they didn't know it. He probably didn't even know it himself. Next there was Jinyoung, who seemed to be very close to Taehyung. Their personalities matched very well. Shy at first but has a very fun and extra personality once you get to know him. Him and Taehyung sat there laughing at something another member of form G was saying. His name was Yugyeom and he was the very loud and extroverted person in the group. He had to be though, as he was the youngest out of everyone so had to make himself known and present. Mark was another popular boy, like Jin. They were talking to some girls who were standing behind them, who were obviously trying to flirt with him. YoungJae was talking to Yoongi, which made Jimin slightly jealous of how close they were getting. After mapping out most of the new people, Jimin was lead to the table and sat next to a different boy who's name Hoseok managed to leave out. "Hi. I'm BamBam. Well at least that's what everyone calls me. And you are?" asked the boy, making Jimin relieved that he didn't have to start the conversation, as he was not very good at that. After talking for the rest of the lunch period, they found out that they had a lot of things in common. However, BamBam quickly caught on to the glances Jimin was shooting Yoongi every two minutes. "So, who do you keep looking at? Is it the table of girls over there?" BamBam finally asked. Thinking quickly, Jimin responded with a "Yeah, they're cute.". For the first time, actually looked over at the four girls who were sitting around a table laughing at something. He was right, they were cute, but that's not who he was looking at. At all. "Well I happen to know one of them. Do you want an introduction?". Well shit. How was he gonna get himself out of this one?   
"No I'm fine. It's my first day so I'll just hold off on the girl trail for a bit.".   
"Alright then. But I will get you this intro.". 

This routine carried on for a month. Getting closer to his class mates, slowly but surely. He was beginning to get through to Taehyung, who actually turned out to be as funny as Hoseok, who had adapted a new name that he was forcing everyone to call him. J-Hope. It was a nice name but he refused to respond if someone didn't call him that. Each day that went past, Jimin became more attracted to Yoongi, as well as pretending he was interested in a girl called Lisa. Everyday he would make up a new excuse to BamBam about why he couldn't talk to her today. The worst part was when he found out that she liked him. Now he was caught in a web which was getting bigger with every excuse he made. However one day BamBam figured out that something was wrong with Jimin. Whilst at lunch one day, they made plans to speak afterwards. "Look, I know that you're not telling me the entire truth. Is it something to do with me? Or Lisa? It's really confusing me." began BamBam. He was about to continue when he noticed that tears were forming in Jimin's eyes and were streaming down his face. "What's wrong? I'm so sorry if I said something to upset you. Please, can you tell me, are you really alright?". Jimin slowly looked up and his red eyes met BamBam's.   
"I'm gay."  
"Wait, seriously?"  
"Yes. I got bullied because I told people. That's why I pretend to like Lisa and not tell anyone. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok. I'm not gonna judge you.". For the first time in his life, Jimin had a friend who understood him and didn't judge the shit out of him for the way he was. "Now that that's out in the open, who are you really looking at?" asked BamBam, softly elbowing his arm. Jimin laughed at this and then started on his long story about his affection and embarrassment towards Yoongi. 

The date was December seventh. BamBam and Jimin were doing their regular after lunch chat on the sports pitches where no one ever was. They were joking around until BamBam suddenly looked at his watch and stood up. "Wait here. I'll be back.". He said before running off, leaving Jimin sitting there staring at the snow that was falling onto the running track. He felt peaceful staring at this so when he heard someone sitting down next to him he didn't look straight away. "Where did you go?" he started but as he turned his head, what met his there took him back. Inside of a massive eskimo coat was Yoongi, nose and cheeks gone completely red from the cold. "It's so cold. How are you surviving out here?" he laughed."Oh you get used to it when you're outside a lot." stumbled Jimin, trying to avoid eye contact. Yoongi brought his head down to break this shyness. He laughed again, his gummy smile melting Jimin inside a little. "You don't need to be so scared. It's me.". This made Jimin smile shyly and met Yoongi's eyes.   
"I know.". Yoongi pulled Jimin in, making every dream he'd had since joining the school come true with one kiss. At that moment, he knew that this was where he truly belonged, and nothing could change that

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first serious fan fic I have written. I don't know if I should stick to my joking style or branch out and do more things. I hope you liked it <3


End file.
